


I'm A Creature of Habit

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Just after Peter leaves the highschool drenched in blood, M/M, Porn, Porn With Very Little Plot, takes place in season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Christopher Argent, the thorn in Peter’s side since middle school. The one thing he couldn’t quit. He was a drug…like no other. He got closer when Chris left the preserve to go back to his truck.“I know you’re there.” Chris’ voice was even.He had silver hairs now but was no less gorgeous. The loss of both his wife and daughter had given him the aged look. He hadn’t stayed, he’d gone to France. Peter was acutely aware of how much he didn’t matter when that happened. Of how much he was an afterthought and meant nothing to the hunter. It rankled even now when a mild comment from Chris could cut him like no knife or claw ever could. With Chris he never knew where he stood but one thing was certain. Chris would put him down without a second thought if he had to.THE ONE IN WHICH PETER doesn't want kisses and hugs and no one will ever make him admit that he does.





	

Peter was absolutely furious and barely holding on. There was nothing but anger boiling inside him and that wasn’t how he wanted to live but circumstances were what they were. Tasting blood hadn’t sated anything. He walked out of the high school and sniffed the air. Something in the air was familiar. His nose twitched and he inhaled. Excitement rippled through his skin and he broke into a run on all fours. He tore across the streets of Beacon Hills until he saw the flashing lights in the forest and the new werewolf.

He hid in the shadows and waited. Chris would leave Scott and he would be easy prey.

Christopher Argent, the thorn in Peter’s side since middle school. The one thing he couldn’t quit. He was a drug…like no other. He got closer when Chris left the preserve to go back to his truck. 

“I know you’re there.” Chris’ voice was even.

He had silver hairs now but was no less gorgeous. The loss of both his wife and daughter had given him the aged look. He hadn’t stayed, he’d gone to France. Peter was acutely aware of how much he didn’t matter when that happened. Of how much he was an afterthought and meant nothing to the hunter. It rankled even now when a mild comment from Chris could cut him like no knife or claw ever could. With Chris he never knew where he stood but one thing was certain. Chris would put him down without a second thought if he had to.

There was no love lost between them. It was just lust, pure and simple.

Peter let the shadows fall away as he stepped into the moonlight, still spattered with blood.

Chris didn’t bother with the gun or the crossbow. He simply continued to secure the bow in the back of the truck. “Who was the unfortunate that saw the bad end of your claws, Peter?”

“No one innocent.” Peter came closer, lips curling.

Chris braced himself for he knew what was going to happen next. Like it always did. Peter always pounced him, it never failed. When the usual didn’t happen he frowned and turned around to actually look at the wolf. “Why aren’t you taking what you came for?”

“That’s not what I want.” Peter shook his head.

Chris opened the door of his truck, “then we’re done here.”

“Christopher, wait.” Peter gripped his arm and took a long shuddering breath. He inhaled and let the scent of the hunter wash over him and sweep the pain away. “You’ve been gone a long time,” he accused.

“My daughter died, Peter.” Chris pressed his lips into a thin line. “If you’re not going to let me fuck you, then I’d just as soon get on with my business.”

Peter searched Chris’ eyes, familiar pain absorbed by his sharp words. He was hollow and cold, and Peter had never seen Chris look like this. Not since the fire… not since the times he came to the hospital. He remembered those times.  “We’re done.”

Chris gave him a surprised look. “What?”

Peter swallowed immediately and stepped back like he’d been burned. “I only came to tell you I’m done with you.”

Chris smirked, “Is that so?”

Peter snarled.

“That’s not what your face said only a few minutes ago. What? Do you want flowers? A date?” Chris laughed harshly. “That’s not what this is.” He gestured between them both. This time it was the hunter advancing on the Werewolf.  Peter backed away. “Romance?” Chris scoffed. “You want me to confess feelings for you?”

_Someone who cared would be nice._

Peter tripped over something and found himself sprawled on the ground. Chris stood over him with a chuckle.

“You never wanted that before.” Chris frowned at him as he undid his belt.

Peter’s chest heaved and he growled up at Chris angrily. Part of him wanted to tear way and leave Chris alone but his gut instinct made him dig his nails into the ground and glare defiantly. “I don’t want you at all.”

Chris kicked his legs a part and stood between them. “Yeah, you do.” He unzipped his pants and took out his dick.

Peter’s breath caught as soon as he saw it…saliva welled in his mouth. He swallowed and licked his lips. Chris was right, he was addicted and no matter what he really wanted right now, Chris’ dick would make the pain go away.

“Pull up your shirt.” Chris told him.

Peter pulled the white clingy thing right over his head and tossed it away.

Chris stared down at him, “You wear things like that as if you’re begging to be fucked. Who is it that you were wearing that for, huh? You didn’t know I was coming back today.”

“Why? Jealous?” Peter exhaled heavily.

“Over you?” Chris scoffed. The fact of the matter was, Peter was right. There was only one person allowed to fuck him and the wolf knew it. Not that Chris would ever admit it.

“Good, I have plenty of lovers. I don’t need an aging hunter who can barely get it up.” Peter looked up at Chris after that deliberate challenge under his lashes. His gaze lowered to where the hunter was stroking himself, clearly having no issue with getting hard.  He knew exactly what that cock could do and he salivated from the very thought of it.

“All your lovers must suck since you’re here begging for this.” Chris laughed harshly as he jostled his own cock meaningfully.  “Jeans off, or I’ll use my knife on them.”

Peter struggled quickly out of his jeans and was soon lying naked on the floor with Chris standing between his legs. He’d just killed and he needed a good fuck badly to deal with the rage and get centered again so he could function. It was just happy circumstance that the hunter happened to come home exactly when he needed him. It wouldn’t change anything. He still had a plan but it was what it was.

Peter could feel the edge of madness rutting at him like a dog in heat. It was always there in the back of his mind and even though he fought it he knew that one day it would be his undoing. Most of the time Chris had always been a phone call away…a port in the storm and a way to throttle his rage into submission. Lately he hated this weakness, especially since seeing Malia. He could have been so much more but fate, it seemed…was always kicking him in the balls.

This ritual between him and Chris. It was there because he couldn’t stop seeking the man out. Chris never came to him. He always found the hunter. He found himself wishing suddenly that it wasn’t just about sex. He heard Chris ask him something but he wasn’t listening.  He didn’t care. He just wanted to be fucked and he wanted Chris to take away the pain.

He was turned roughly onto his knees forcing him onto all fours and realized what the question was. It was always the same question. Did he want it gentle or hard? Good, it was better that Chris couldn’t see his face. He gritted his teeth and waited.

Chris had slicked his fingers with lube. The man had taken to carrying some on him ever since their first encounter.  He slipped two fingers at once into Peter’s ass and the wolf couldn’t stifle a yelp. It had been a while since they’d done it last. He had tuned out and knew Chris was speaking but all he cared about was dick …ass … and now. He felt Chris other hand roam across his back while the fingers in his ass worked. Chris reached for his hair and slid them through it, tickled his ears….all the while whispering…something.

Peter whimpered and barely registered that he was human. It was only the hand in his hair and the soft voice calling to him that kept him from turning. He felt the fingers withdraw and damn near cried when he Chris’ dick filled him. He felt an almost tender kiss drop to his shoulder and the back of his neck. It must have been his imagination. He was still unable to concentrate. His claws dug into the ground and he tasted blood on his lip as his fangs cut through. Chris held on to one shoulder and grasped his head by the hair as he began to move.

It was glorious and Peter thanked every god that he had this one thing. Chris’ stamina certainly hadn’t diminished with age. He wasn’t the same man Peter had first bent over for but he hadn’t lost his touch, he’d just gotten better. And he knew Peter, he knew exactly what Peter liked and how he wanted it and he made it last.

“You’re too tight to have lovers, Peter.” He heard Chris pant against his neck. “God. So fucking tight. So good. So _mine_.”

Peter pushed back against him as Chris slammed forward into his hole. He was sure he’d heard wrong. He was out of his head and sometimes when that happened he only heard what he wanted to hear so he ignored it. It went on for a long time, he wasn’t sure how long…he didn’t time these things. He lost himself in them.

“I want to own you.” Chris whispered. “God…Peter.” He stilled briefly and Peter glanced back over his shoulder ready to growl at him for stopping.

There was something in Chris’ eyes that made his fangs retract. The hunter leaned in and kissed him…blood spattered face and all. Peter’s senses reeled out of control. He moaned plaintively and opened his lips to let Chris inside. They didn’t kiss as a general rule.

Chris plundered his mouth, seeking access to every part of him. He both liked and hated it. He hated being vulnerable…but Chris’ tongue was just as talented as his dick.

Was this actually happening?

Peter stared at Chris when the hunter finally let his lips go, pulling his lower lip as he went. They both seemed a little stunned by the connection but Peter refused to believe that Chris cared about him. As Chris came closer again for another kiss he turned away and looked at the ground.  “Finish it.” Peter rasped.  His arms shook and tears prickled at his eyes. 

Chris started moving again and Peter sighed with relief. He understood this. He knew how to deal with this. Kissing? He didn’t know how to react to that. Chris’ hand in his hair tightened and he knew he would soon feel the hunter’s seed inside him. He’d already released his own a while back. His shoulders trembled from the impact of Chris slamming into him.

The hunter called his name … “Peter…. Peter…”  as if it might have been a prayer.

Peter may not quite have heard that right.  Just more wishful thinking on his part. He closed his eyes and clawed at the ground. Chris finally came and Peter’s hole was filled and his inner demons fled back to their roots. Peter could already feel his mental state improve just from having that smell in his nostrils. He took a long shuddering breath and several more gulps of air.

Chris stayed inside him for a little while, slumped briefly on his back. One hand drew circles in Peter’s hair while the other petted his shoulder but Peter wanted him off. The longer Chris draped over him the more vulnerable he became. Normally the hunter would just immediately pull away but not this time. His hands pulled down Peter’s back and under his arms. One found Peter’s cock and Chris made a small noise.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked breathlessly.

Chris didn’t answer him, his other hand kept pressure on Peter’s head. His own cock had softened inside Peter but he moved his hips slightly and coated his hand with the remnants of Peter’s cum.

“We’re done here, let me go.” Peter tensed as Chris’ hand played with his balls and more kisses were placed on the back of his neck. He shuddered as he realized he was getting hard…Again.

“No,” Chris shook his head. “Not this time. I’ve let you go too many times.”

Peter was hearing things. What did that mean? Did that mean Chris was finally going to kill him? He bucked trying to get the man off him and that only caused his dick to slide in Chris’ hand. Jesus…fuck that felt good … but Chris didn’t do things like this. It was just fucking.

“Settle down,” Chris soothed. “Jesus, Peter why do you have to make everything so difficult?”

 Peter whimpered. He didn’t want to think.

“You think no one cares about you.” Chris said as he kept pulling and god, his fingers were long and rough and Peter’s cock loved them. “Do you imagine I visited you in the hospital for nothing? Did you even know how hard it was for me to watch you burn again? Do you know how hard it was for me to search your eyes for something… anything … Jesus, Peter, losing you once was hard enough but twice? It nearly killed me. I would have stopped them but I was unconscious. They don’t know you like I do. You never let me say anything but you’re goddamn going to listen this time.”

“You don’t have any other lovers.” Chris continued. “You have me. I’m all you need. Come for me, Peter.” He whispered against Peter’s neck. “I know you have another one in you.”

Peter did, to his chagrin… He came hard. He wasn’t sure what he was hearing. He wanted to believe it but life never worked out for him that way.

Chris finally pulled out of him and got to his feet. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”  His words were tight and almost sounded a little vulnerable as he adjusted himself and zipped his pants back up. “Do I have to spell it out for you?”

Peter remained on all fours. He was having a lot of trouble just trying to stay focused. “Don’t.” Peter shook his head. “Please don’t.” He held one hand back in the universal 'stop' sign, arm shaky. He couldn’t take a confession right now. Not with everything that had just happened. Being fucked was all he needed and all he deserved.

“Peter…” Chris took a step forward.

The werewolf scrambled back suddenly and stood up into a defensive posture. “We’re done here tonight.” It was the only thing he could handle. If Chris suddenly made the switch to someone who cared he wasn’t sure how he’d survive. He might just fling himself at the man’s feet and beg for mercy if that were truly the case.

“Thank you,” Peter nodded crisply as he collected all the armor around his heart and emotions again. A good fuck was the only thing that could right his mind, center him…let him think.

He refused to see the hurt in Chris’ eyes. It wasn’t there for him. It wasn’t possible.

“Goddamnit, Peter…” Chris growled at him.

Peter turned away and started to pick up his clothes.  He just didn’t have that kind of destiny that had time for kisses, hugs and caring. That destiny had gone to hell when his family died. Chris was a port in the storm, a way to cope when things threw him over the edge too soon… a good fuck.

He _wasn’t_ in love with the man.

That would complicate everything, unhinge his plans and fuck him over more than he already was.

_Someone who cared would be nice._

Peter looked over his shoulder and wished Chris hadn’t kissed him.  That would make this easier. His voice was hard as he could make it. He had to put this to rest or it would be a weakness he couldn't afford.   “For the record, I don’t love you. Don’t waste your breath, Christopher. You’re still a good fuck, though. Thanks for putting me back on track. I needed that.”

His sharp words hit home and he wished immediately he could take them back. Peter had never seen Chris look like he’d been punched in the gut. He’d never seen so much pain in a man’s face. Did Chris really … care? It didn’t matter, it wasn’t meant to be.

Peter turned and walked back into the shadows.  

Chris did not follow but Peter did hear him scream Peter’s name into the night.

It was not until hours later that Peter finally let himself come to the miserable conclusion that he was indeed in love with the man. 

He had been for years.

**FIN**


End file.
